Back on Track
by WwMadz1087
Summary: Post-Ep for "Wrath" How did things get back to normal between our two favorite detectives?


Hi all! Please r&r for me!  
  
Disclaimer: none of it's mine...not a single thing.  
  
This is my first one-shot AND my first non-ship story, so be nice please! And keep in mind, this epi was before "Risk" or w/e  
  
it was when Elliot shot the dude.  
  
Post-Ep for "Wrath". There are spoilers, too.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Back On Track  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Liv. Come on, Liv. You can't stay holed-up forever. You have to leave sometime." Elliot was talking to Olivia's door.  
  
"I know you're mad, but dammit Olivia, I did not want you to get hurt. You mean too much to me." He knew all the people in  
  
her building must have been listening. "Liv. You're my best friend. I did not want that taken away from me. Not now, not  
  
ever." The next thing he knew, he could hear clicks and clacks from the door.  
  
"Elliot. Come in." He didn't see her, so she must have been behind the door. It shut behind him. "Have a seat." He lookedat Olivia. Her eyes   
  
were bloodshot, her nose sounded all stuffed up.  
  
"Please don't be mad, Olivia." he said to her.  
  
"That's kind of tough, El. I had said at least three times 'NO detail'. That completely undermined my decision about what's going  
  
on in my life. It was a shitty thing for you to do, El."  
  
"I know, Liv. But Plummer was after you. He wanted your blood."  
  
"He wasn't after me, El. He didn't want to kill me. He wanted me to kill him. He said he was counting on me shooting him. He even told  
  
me..." Olivia started to lose it, but regained her composure quickly. "He told me there were no bullets in his  
  
gun. If he said all that, then why did I shoot him? Why did I kill a man? An innocent man?" she was sobbing.  
  
"Olivia, listen to me. He was playing you from the start. He wanted you to stress over him. And his saying he wanted you to kill   
  
him...he wanted you to act this way after he died. Especially because you were the one who shot him."  
  
"So, what? I'm supposed to just stop feeling this way? El, you haven't had this feeling. You've never taken anyone's life. I've taken,  
  
what, two? Two innocent people. And I took their lives."  
  
"Liv. Why are they so innocent? That first guy, he'd just gotten out of jail. Plummer killed four people. Neither of those men were innocent."  
  
"That's funny Elliot. Plummer said the same thing about his victims. One was molested, his innocence taken from him. One's daughter was raped,  
  
her innocence taken from her. One molested his own child, so he obviously wasn't innocent, and the last..."  
  
"Enough, Olivia. I'm so sorry for what I did. And I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. But I can't go back to work knowing  
  
that my partner, my best friend, hates me and distrusts me. I just can't."  
  
"El, I don't hate you. I know why you did it, and I shouldn't have reacted that way. Especially at your house, ringing your doorbell in the middle  
  
of the night." Olivia said. "Kathy and the kids must hate me." She said, with a hint of a laugh in her voice.  
  
"Kathy sleeps like a rock. The kids, too. They didn't even know you had shown up. Until I apologized for it. Then they kind of forced it out of  
  
me."  
  
"Well, at any rate, I'm sorry. But, Elliot, you can't ever do anything like that again. That hurt me. A lot."  
  
"I know, Liv. And I'm sorry, too. Sorry that you had to go through all this. Sorry I put a detail on you. Sorry I hurt you the way I did. But,  
  
you're not really looking for a new partner, are you?"  
  
"Elliot. When I say things, you need to learn how to judge when I mean them." She looked at him and laughed. "You're going to be late for work.  
  
Get out of here."  
  
"Thank you, Olivia. When are you coming back, by the way?"  
  
"I'll be back by the end of the week. Okay, partner?"  
  
"Got it." Elliot looked at her, and she walked towards him. They met in a hug, and Elliot left.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"How'd it go?" Cragen asked Elliot, when he returned.  
  
"She feels bad about killing Plummer. She thinks he was innocent. But, all in all, she'll be okay. Told me she'd be back by the end of the week."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"What about me, Cap?"  
  
"Olivia wasn't very happy with you."  
  
"We're good now. Everything should be back on track in the SVU bullpen once she comes back."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Now, we have a new case. I'm teaming you up with Munch on this one..."  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it! I wrote the whole thing in about a half hour, so sorry if there's any spelling errors.  
  
:) (No school across the state today, due to cold weather. I HATE NEW ENGLAND WINTERS!)  
  
OH!!! CONGRATS TO MARISKA HARGITAY ON HER NOMINATION BY THE SCREEN ACTORS GUILD FOR BEST FEMALE PERFORMANCE IN A DRAMA! CLAP IT UP, EVERYONE! LoL 


End file.
